1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to stream applications. Specifically, the invention relates to assigning a communication protocol for transferring data between processing elements in a stream application.
2. Description of the Related Art
While computer databases have become extremely sophisticated, the computing demands placed on database systems have also increased at a rapid pace. Database systems are typically configured to separate the process of storing data from accessing, manipulating or using data stored in the database. More specifically, databases use a model where data is first stored, then indexed, and finally queried. However, this model cannot meet the performance requirements of some real-time applications. For example, the rate at which a database system can receive and store incoming data limits how much data can be processed or otherwise evaluated. This, in turn, can limit the ability of database applications to process large amounts of data in real-time.